


welcome home

by hourglassmermaid



Series: Shadowhunters Prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, POV Isabelle Lightwood, POV Outsider, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourglassmermaid/pseuds/hourglassmermaid
Summary: Throughout the chaos of the little get together, Magnus and Alec have tucked themselves away in their own corner of the universe, away from the madness and entirely consumed with each other. They share Magnus’ oversized armchair, and though she can’t be sure because of the blanket wrapped around them, Izzy’s fairly certain that Magnus is sitting in her brother’s lap.





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> For rosegoldgemini on tumblr~ I hope this is adequately fluffy & thank you for voting today!

Izzy snuggles into the plush couch with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hands and a knitted blanket across her lap. She doesn’t remember the last time she was able to relax like this — to decompress and just be. She takes a sip of her cocoa, letting it warm her from the inside out, and takes a moment to reflect. 

Simon and Jace lay sprawled out on the floor arguing over some board game while Maia braids Clary’s hair. They gossip and giggle, and Izzy doesn’t miss the way Clary’s cheeks flush when Maia brushes up against her shoulder. Raphael and Catarina stand off to the side by the refreshments, catching up and sharing stories but making sure to keep an eye on Madzie while she practices her magic. 

Throughout the chaos of the little get together, Magnus and Alec have tucked themselves away in their own corner of the universe, away from the madness and entirely consumed with each other. They share Magnus’ oversized armchair, and though she can’t be sure because of the blanket wrapped around them, Izzy’s fairly certain that Magnus is sitting in her brother’s lap. 

Magnus nuzzles in closer to Alec, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder as his eyes flutter shut. Alec leans in and presses a soft kiss to Magnus’ forehead, his lips murmuring endearments into Magnus’ skin. A smile blooms on Magnus’ face that rivals a hot summer day for the warmth it brings to the room. 

“Gross,” Jace teases. “Get a room.” 

“Need I remind you that you’re guests in _our_ home?” Magnus retorts with a playful lilt.

“You could at least wait until we’re gone.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Alec asks before pressing a lingering kiss to Magnus’ lips. 

The others act disgusted, playing up cries of “my eyes” and pretending to gag, but Izzy only smiles. She remembers a man she used to know who was so miserable because he denied himself the chance to be loved how he deserved and compares that man to the one sitting in front of her. The way he beams at Magnus as if he were made of pure starlight, because to Alec, he is, and it’s beautiful. 

Izzy would rather bear witness to a thousand intimate moments than to ever see her brother spiral back into that dark place, so she offers him warmth and encouragement before settling back in with her cocoa.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on [tumblr](http://hourglassmermaid.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/izzylightbane)!


End file.
